


Back To Who We Are

by cndrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, its fluffier than it sounds, rating will increase for later chapters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: Ignis suffers a severe wound in battle, leaving him with temporarily scattered memories. The prognosis is good, and his friends settle in to wait for him to heal and recover.Prompto is amazed to find that Ignis, without the memory of years and layers of propriety and trained manners, is a much more open and emotional person- and apparently, very sweet on him. At first, Prompto is thrilled at the clingy affection, able to live out his years-long crush he's had on the royal advisor, but all too soon realises it won't last once Ignis has recovered.But dammit, he's going to enjoy it while it lasts, because this is the only chance he'll ever have to be this close to Ignis.





	1. Twist of Fate

Cockatrice were like really, really angry chocobos. Tall, angry, territorial chocobos who were not shy about kicking Prompto in the face if he scooted too close. Those feet were huge and terrifying, tipped with razor-sharp claws perfectly curved for tearing flesh, and not for the first time he was grateful he had the good sense to specialise in a ranged weapon. He’d seen Gladio buckle under a face full of cockatrice foot; he would probably be instant paste.

This one was particularly happy about kicking at his three friends, though Prompto couldn’t blame it; they _had_ just murdered two of its babies. In self-defense, but still-! It made him feel so guilty wiping out the entire family. If only they’d stuck to the dirt path- but noooo, he had peeled away from the group to veer off into the underbrush, distracted by what looked like a great photo op atop a nearby boulder.

And then he had no more time to feel sorry as the Cockatrice rounded on him, digging it’s claws into the mud before hurtling toward him with a feral screech. _Shit._ Prompto scrambled backwards, but his back slammed into a tree, knocking the breath from his lungs. Wheezing, dizzy, he fell to his knees in an attempt to make himself a smaller target when a lithe form arched through the air in front of him. Prompto gasped as he watched Ignis soar through the air toward the rampaging animal, his speartip embedded deep in the earth to give him even greater momentum.

 _Stylish as always._ Prompto wished he’d had his camera out at that exact moment.

He followed Ignis’ intended trajectory, probably aiming to sink his daggers deep into the ragged wound Noctis had opened in its side a few seconds ago- when one of those deadly feet lifted from the ground, reaching for the approaching figure.

“Iggy-!” Prompto struggled to his feet, lungs on fire as he attempted to yell a warning. But Ignis was already airborne, spear left behind, and had no way to avoid the vicious swipe. Suddenly Ignis was flying sideways, limbs out of sync with his frantic tumbling through the air, and Prompto could hear the _crack_ as his body connected with a nearby boulder. _Oh god oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck-!_

“I got him!” Prompto yelled as Noctis and Gladio’s cries erupted from somewhere behind the cockatrice, who had thankfully turned to take notice of them next instead. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he raced over to Ignis, unsummoning his gun so he had both hands free to check him over. Ignis appeared to be unconscious and unresponsive as Prompto began checking his limbs for breaks. There wasn’t any blood he could immediately see, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t something internal.

Gently he put his hand around Ignis’ neck, his fingers immediately slick. Prompto broke into a full body sweat when he pulled his hand back and saw the bright red smear. He scrabbled for a potion at his belt, uncorking it with his thumb and raising it to Ignis’ lips. “C’mon, Iggy,” he wheedled, voice cracking as he tipped the vial toward his mouth. “It’s a potion, it’ll help you feel better, c’mon Igster, you’re gonna be okay.”

Perhaps his babbling worked; Ignis began to stir, eyelids fluttering as his lips parted. Prompto was able to coax nearly half the potion down him before Ignis began to cough, reaching up to cling to Prompto’s arm.

“Take it easy,” Prompto whispered, breaths still shaky. “I got you. You’re gonna be okay, just take it slow. I’ve got a potion here for you. Can you drink more?”

Ignis’ eyes finally opened, staring at him with an odd expression before nodding once. Prompto raised the vial again, this time able to empty it. Surely that would take care of… wherever that blood had come from? Shit, Iggy was the one with the medical knowledge.. He should start learning stuff beyond simple first aid.

“Can you sit up?” Prompto asked softly. “I think you’ve got a pretty nasty bump on your head and I need to check it.”

Ignis nodded again, mutely obeying, wide eyes still trained on Prompto’s. Well, at least he was awake and aware, that had to be a good sign! Prompto leaned in, chest flush to Ignis’ shoulder as he peered around his neck. Ignis’ hair and shirt were damp with sweat and blood, making it difficult to tell exactly where the wound was.

Prompto bit his lip. “Gonna poke you a bit, but don’t let me hurt you, okay?”

“Ah… Alright.”

Good, Ignis could talk too. Maybe the potion had taken care of the worst of it. Gently he slid his fingers through the matted hair, feeling for any breaks in the skin.

Ignis grunted, and Prompto froze.

“Sorry,” Prompto mumbled, softening his touch further. “You okay?”

“My head..” Ignis’ breath hitched. “It feels like it’s going to split open, and I’m rather sleepy.”

“Uh oh.” Prompto pulled back, placing a hand on Ignis’ chest to steady him. “I’m sure you’re exhausted, but you can’t fall asleep on me, alright? Not until we know how bad this is.”

Ignis gave him a weak smile. “I’ll do my best.”

From the sudden silence behind him, Prompto guessed the cockatrice was finally down. “We should get you back to Lestallum, find the hospital there. Can you stand? I’ll help you, lean on me, here.” He slid under one of Ignis’ arms and docked it around his neck, waiting for Ignis’ push to begin taking his weight. A secret thrill ran down his spine- he was so close to Ignis he could smell coffee, sweat, and some soft scent he suspected was lavender. His hormones were suddenly very interested in the press of flesh at his side.

Very slowly they stood as one, Prompto’s knees nearly buckling under most of Ignis’ weight. “There we go,” Prompto said brightly once they were up. “We’ll be back to the car in no time.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied in that same faraway voice. “Please.. Forgive my poor manners.”

Prompto tilted his head, giving Ignis a crooked smile. “At a time like this? Haha, you’re forgiven.”

Ignis chuckled, sounding acutely embarrassed, and Prompto almost tripped again. That was so _cute_ , coming from Ignis, of all people.

“What I mean to say is.. My apologies for not introducing myself, but I, ah, cannot seem to remember my name. It’s fairly alarming, truth be told.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped, and this time he did stumble. He stared at Ignis, finally recognising what expression he wore: confusion. He wasn't joking. Ignis was serious. _Oh fuck me._

“Do you know my name?” Prompto nearly whispered.

Ignis’ polite smile faded into a frown. “A moment ago, I- I thought I did. You seem rather familiar, but no name comes to mind.”

Sheer, mind-altering panic. Prompto swallowed it back with great effort, gulping a lungful of air before replying. “So, this must be pretty scary to you. I’m- Uh-,” How to explain? Were he and Ignis friends? He liked to think so, but it was difficult to guess what Ignis truly thought of him. It would have to work for now. “I’m a friend, one of several of yours,” he added in a rush. “I’m Prompto. Your name is Ignis.”

Ignis mouthed his name, but his eyes remained fogged.

“You just got the business end of a cockatrice’s foot,” Prompto added, his chest tightening as he remembered that sickening _crunch_. “That’s how you ended up with that head wound.”

Ignis sighed, his face twisting with pain. “I don’t believe I’ve ever had such a terrible migraine before. Though I can’t quite remember. Everything is fuzzy.”

“You’re gonna be okay, just take it slow,” Prompto urged. “You’re walking and talking, so you’re halfway to recovery already! It’ll all come back, we just need to get you to the hospital.”

Though the worry line remained between Ignis’ brows, he broke into the most openly genuine smile Prompto had ever seen, and the gunner promptly forgot how to breathe. “You’re a very kind man, Prompto. I am truly grateful you were nearby to offer assistance.”

Prompto’s stomach was in knots. Ignis’ praise was sparse, but always heartfelt when he earned it, and now was no different. His toes curled in his boots, heart fluttering, a stupid grin on his face. “Of course, Igster, that’s what I’m here for.” And look at that, he didn’t stutter! Score one for him.

_“Ignis!”_

Prompto paused, pulling them to a stop as he heard a pair of footsteps approaching from behind. “And there’s our other friends,” he whispered quickly. “Gladio’s the big guy, Noct’s the tiny one.”

“Thank you,” Ignis murmured, squeezing Prompto’s shoulder. His eyes widened as the other two rounded into view, looking them up and down quickly. When Gladio tried to take him from Prompto’s hold, Ignis shoved him away with a sharp, “ _No_ , thank you.”

The look of shock on Noctis and Gladio’s faces were priceless. Prompto let Ignis hug him close, ignoring how his mind was soaring at the touch. Quickly he explained what had happened and warned them to be extra quiet and gentle.

“Sorry, Specs,” Noctis muttered as he raised a hand to pat him on the shoulder, then let it drop. “I should’ve flanked it faster, but my damn foot got caught in a vine. By the time I got there, it was too late.”

Ignis’ expression softened. “You did your best, and the beast is slain. I-,” He stumbled, clutching at his head, and Prompto felt another frisson of fear. “I’m afraid this pain is increasing.”

“Car, hospital, let’s go,” Gladio said curtly, ushering them all up the hill to where the Regalia was parked. “Tiny, you take the backseat with Iggy.”

“Got it.” Prompto could tell staying upright was starting to wear on Ignis; he was much paler now, and his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. It took another full five minutes to hobble to the Regalia, and several more to get Ignis seated comfortably in the back. To Prompto’s surprise, Ignis clung to his wrist as Noctis revved the engine to life and pulled away from the kerb.

‘Clingy’ wasn’t a word Prompto would ever use to describe Ignis, but they’d only been driving for a few moments before Ignis was sliding across the backseat to lean heavily against Prompto’s arm. And- _oh god_ \- Ignis was pressing his perfectly shaped mouth to the shell of his ear to murmur over the wind and that voice went straight to his cock.

“I feel I’m about to pass out.” Ignis rubbed at one temple, eyes unfocused. “Please, Prompto, could you help me stay awake?”

“Oh yeah!” Prompto smothered a laugh. “I’m the talker of the group, so once you get me going I usually don’t stop, even under threat of death.”

Ignis’ smile was weary but still warm. “Excellent. Thank you, my dear.”

Prompto’s heartbeat throbbed in his ears; there was no mistaking the heat he felt on his cheeks, probably spreading down his neck by now. _‘My dear’? What?! What was that? Where did it come from? Just how hard did he hit his head? You can’t just drop that so casually, Iggy, I’m gonna die!_

“Y- Yeah,” he stuttered, plastering on a quick smile. “So, uh, we weren’t actually supposed to be out here hunting cockatrice today, y’know. It was my fault, actually…”

Ignis’ frown returned. “Nothing that happened today was your fault. It was an accident.”

“Well, I just _had_ to get a photo of from this vantage point I saw,” Prompto explained guiltily. “And that dragged us all off the path, and then I disturbed the cockatrice nest, and then.. You know the rest.”

“Hmm. Vaguely. But-,”

“Hey, you two should hydrate.” Gladio twisted in his seat, holding out a clear flask.

Ignis sank into the seat, his grip on Prompto tightening. He almost looked… nervous?

“Thanks, big guy,” Prompto chirped, grabbing the flask and settling back against Ignis. “Here, you drink as much as you can,” he added, gently wrapping one of Ignis’ hands around it. “Might help your migraine.”

Briefly, the pain left Ignis’ eyes as he granted Prompto another of those wide, uninhibited smiles.

 _He’s so damn gorgeous,_ Prompto thought desperately, trying to not stare at the pink lips moulding to the mouth of the flask. He couldn’t breathe while watching the pale throat bob with each swallow, mere inches from his face. _Why is he so close why is he so hot it’s not fair._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompto stood in the hallway, leaning against the door that led to Ignis’ tiny hospital room. The doctor, a kind lady with pretty red hair, was talking in private with Ignis. She had briefed the three of them before going in, and he was left mulling over what they’d learned while Noctis and Gladio had wandered off in search of food.

A full recovery was possible, she’d said, and highly likely. But she couldn’t give them a reliable timeframe in when that would come; Ignis could be like this for weeks, or even a few months.

Prompto felt the hairs on his arms rise at the thought. Although it was obvious Ignis had been fighting a lot of pain on the drive to Lestallum, he had, definitely, absolutely been what could only be described as _clingy_ and Prompto was about to melt from the unusual attention. Was he going to have to endure it for months?!

He’d shyly asked the doctor why Ignis would be handsy all of a sudden, and she’d gotten such a cute grin on her face it had made him feel even more embarrassed. Apparently Ignis had imprinted positively with him, and it was likely Prompto was the only person who felt ‘safe’ during the confusion.

 _Safe_. Is that what Ignis really felt about him?

The doctor had recommended he stay with Ignis while he recovered (not a problem, he would’ve done that anyway) and keep his stress to a minimum. There was a long list of things she’d labeled ‘stressors’, but what it condensed to was keeping Ignis in familiar company and not changing his surroundings often. Stability, she’d said, that’s what he needed. As long as Ignis wasn’t pressured, his memory should naturally return on it’s own, in it’s own time.

Until then, she’d warned Ignis might act strangely, out of the ordinary, but as long as he didn’t harm himself or others, it was advised to let him be.

...So, handsy Ignis it was for the time being.

Prompto gripped his arms, ducking his head to hide his grin. He felt guilty, oh so guilty, but he was too pleased to give it much thought. He certainly didn’t mind being Ignis’ safe person, Ignis’ hand on his arm, Ignis sitting so close he could hear him breathing. He’d wanted this for _years_ , so no one could fault him for enjoying it for a week or two, right?

The door handle shook, and he quickly moved to the side as the doctor stepped out. She gave him another knowing smile, reassuring him once more that Ignis should be fine with some care and attention, then left to walk up to the nearby desk.

“...Prompto?”

Prompto immediately skipped into the room, his breath catching in his throat when he noticed all the bandages around Ignis’ neck and shoulder. “Are you okay?” he blurted, rushing to the hospital bed, holding Ignis back from trying to sit up. “No, no, lie still, I don’t think you’re gonna be leaving yet.”

“I’m fine,” Ignis said irritably, and Prompto had a hide another smile. _That_ sounded like Ignis. “But the doctor wishes me to stay another hour and have these bandages changed, then I can be released.”

“An hour isn’t bad!” Prompto dropped into a chair beside the bed. “Hell, Iggy, you rarely let yourself relax, so enjoy it while you’re here, okay?”

Ignis reached over, making a grabbing motion with his fingers, and with a small laugh Prompto lifted his hand to twine with Ignis’. The contact felt electric, mostly because Ignis was staring at him with much clearer eyes, that sweet smile curling his perfect mouth.

“‘Iggy’?” Ignis drawled.

“Oh, sorry.” Prompto shrugged. “I’m bad with nicknames. So’s Gladio.”

“Gladio…” That worry line was back between Ignis’ brows.

“He’s a good guy,” Prompto interrupted defensively before Ignis could continue. “I get it though; he’s pretty big and scary at first, but he’s a softie. In his own way, but a softie. He cares a lot about you.”

“Ah.” Ignis’ eyes sparkled with humour. “Was I that obvious?”

“Yeah, dude,” Prompto snorted. “It’s okay, he gets it. We’re all here for you, Iggy. Ignis, sorry.”

“I like the nickname,” Ignis smiled.

A tiny knot of tension in Prompto’s stomach eased as he smiled back. “Iggy, then.”

Ignis squeezed his hand. “Do… Do we have a home to return to?”

And there was a punch to the gut. Prompto did his best to hide the flood of emotion; Ignis didn’t deserve to hear that particular truth, not now, not like this. That was something he could remember on his own; no need to put him through that pain twice. “We’re on a roadtrip right now,” he said, forcing a grin. “Camping outdoors, saving up gil to stay at swanky hotels when we can. We’ve been helping a lot of people along the way, doing hunts, running errands. We’re staying at the Leville here in town, it’s a really nice hotel. You like it!”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda hot though.” Prompto made a moue. “Maybe once you’re feeling better, we can relocate somewhere a bit cooler, if you’re up for it.”

Ignis blinked slowly, drawing Prompto’s hand into his lap. “As long as you’re there, I’m fine with wherever, my dear.”

This tenderness, it was so _Ignis_ , but something he’d only seen glimpses of. Prompto’s heart ached, his answering smile completely genuine. “Of course, Igster, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I love the overused amnesia trope is because it can strip a character of their inhibitions. What mannerisms remain core to the character? What changes about them when they have no memory of past mistakes and lessons? 
> 
> Something about Ignis makes me want to pick him apart, and there's no better vehicle to use for this than a Very Thirsty Prompto (´꒳`∗)


	2. Accomodations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has the proper supplies, the doctor's instructions, and a recovery plan for Ignis in place.
> 
> What he isn't prepared for is Ignis himself.

Getting Ignis back to the Leville was an adventure in and of itself. Before they’d left, the doctor had bequeathed Prompto with a pack of fresh bandages, mild painkillers, and a printed list of symptoms to watch for, along with the doctor’s phone number. Armed and dangerous, so to speak, Prompto felt a lot more confident as they left the hospital- until Ignis stepped outside and stopped in the middle of the street, staring around them in obvious awe.

Ignis was, apparently, a curious person at heart. He asked about everything they passed, from the stores, to the small restaurant area, the market (which he had to be physically dragged from), the looming power plant in the background, and even paused to pet a stray cat. Prompto got an excellent shot of Ignis leaning against the side of a building, squatting to rub his hand along the back of a orange striped tabby, the setting sun highlighting the golden fur and Ignis’ dark blond hair.

“So you’re a photographer?” Ignis asked eagerly as they finally reached the Leville. Prompto heard Gladio snort behind them, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“I like to think I am,” Prompto chuckled. “Actually, I’ve got a ton of photos from the past few weeks if you’d like to see! If that’s not too weird for you, that is. Could be strange seeing snapshots you don’t remember.”

“A fair point, but I’d like to see them all the same,” Ignis smiled.

 _Fuck_. Prompto scrunched his face, rubbing a hand over his face. Ignis’ smiles were going to kill him, and it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours. It wasn’t that Ignis never smiled before, but he’d only rarely been the sole recipient of them.

He left Noctis to handle renting a room; by now the staff usually kept one of the second story rooms open for them, and so Prompto helped Ignis up the stairs without waiting. “Take it slow,” he warned when Ignis stumbled on a step. “It’s not a race.”

“Of course,” Ignis murmured, blindly reaching to the side to grasp Prompto’s hand. “My headache returned with vigor once we started up.”

“That sounds normal,” Prompto nodded, hoping he sounded more certain than he felt. “Probably change in elevation or- or something.”

“Elevation in blood pressure, I’d presume,” Ignis added teasingly.

“Right! That.” Prompto laughed. “Save your breath ‘til we get to the landing.” He squeezed Ignis’ hand in his, then almost tripped when he realised how easy the action came to him. Well, he was used to walking hand-in-hand with Noctis, so maybe that was it. Yeah.

Ignis was quiet until they reached the room and Prompto threw the door open with a flourish. “Oh,” Ignis nearly whispered as he stepped inside, gazing at the eclectic art arranged above the twin beds. “This is lovely. A bit warm, though; perhaps we should open the windows?”

“And let in more hot air?” Prompto snickered, but he skipped over to the window to crank it open anyway. “It’ll start cooling off soon. It can get pretty cold at night.” He poked his head out the narrow opening, grinning at the bird’s eye view. Hmm, might be a neat shot to get from here, once the streetlamps switched on-

A hand touched his waist and Prompto nearly yelped. Ignis was standing beside him, one arm curled behind him with a worried frown. Watching him, watching his reaction. Shit!

Prompto sent a silent reprimand to his stuttering heart and straightened, slowly, relaxing into Ignis’ hold. “You’re too good at sneaking up on me,” he scolded, and immediately Ignis looked relieved. “Don’t _do_ that, man. I’ve told you- No, no you don’t get to use this as an excuse!”

“But Prompto,” Ignis chuckled, “I truly don’t remember. But I will do my best to not frighten you in the future.”

“Good, ‘cause my heart can’t take it.” _Wasn’t that the damn truth!_

Ignis rubbed at his temple, eyes unfocused, and Prompto forgot the hormones flooding his systems.

“C’mon, you should sit,” Prompto said gently, turning to pull Ignis toward one of the armchairs by the windows. “Doc gave me something that can dull that headache, if you want it?”

Ignis grimaced as he eased into the chair. “I’d prefer not to.”

“I’d _prefer_ you be comfortable enough to sleep,” Prompto countered, crossing his arms. “And yeah, doc said you can get some rest, but I’m gonna be super annoying and wake you up every hour or so to make sure you’re still doing okay. That’s just for tonight, though.”

“Oh, Prompto.” Ignis sighed, tilting his head as he looked up at him. “I’m sorry to cause so much trouble for you.”

Prompto shook his head. “Nope, no more apologies. I’m outlawing them for the rest of the night. Now stay there while I get you some water and meds.”

“Yes, dear.”

 _Every single time.._ Prompto sucked in a breath and held it as he rummaged through the supplies from the hospital. Every time Ignis called him that, he wasn’t sure if he was about to puke from nerves or start dancing for joy. Both, probably. Projectile vomiting in a circle, wouldn't that be a sight. _Where_ did that endearment come from?! He’d never heard Ignis use that term for anybody, _ever_. So why him?

By the time he got the medicine down Ignis, Noctis and Gladio had joined them in the room, and Ignis seemed to tense in the new atmosphere. Prompto sat on the window ledge beside him, keeping Ignis occupied by answering more questions about Lestallum while Noctis and Gladio unpacked a few essentials and hogged the bathroom together. Ugh, he really didn’t like showering after they’d had sex in there, but, whatever. He’d won the coin toss yesterday. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, wasn’t that the saying?

While the other two were occupied in the bathroom, Ignis caught his wrist and leaned in, voice low. “The four of us usually share a single room?”

“Yep.” Prompto pawed at his right pocket, a few gil rattling inside. “Unless someone really wants some, uh, alone time. It’s a lot cheaper to stay together.”

“Ah. Of course.” Ignis made a frustrated noise. “What is the current state of our funds?”

“I… don’t know, actually,” Prompto admitted. “Noct keeps up with divvying out our shares from hunts.”

Ignis hesitated.

_Oh no, oh no don’t ask, this is a bad idea, the worst idea, please don’t ask if-_

“Could we afford our own room this evening?”

Ignis looked so earnestly innocent, which contrasted harshly with how totally-not-innocent Prompto’s dick thought of this idea. He swallowed hard, mouth dry. “Iggy, I know this is really hard for you, but you’re just as safe with Noct and Gladio as you are with me. They’re really worried about you, but if it seems like they’re not, well.. Just trust me. They’re trying to not crowd you, is all.”

Ignis’ nodded, eyes downcast, ashamed. “I understand.”

“Hey.” Prompto knelt by the chair, putting one hand on Ignis’ knee, which was immediately twined with one of Ignis’. “It’s gotta be scary. I can guess what it’s like, trying to keep an eye on several people at once. I mean, I know your brain is always going a hundred miles an hour, and it probably still is. If you need some space tonight, it won’t be a problem to get us a separate room.”

_Wait- That’s the opposite of what I was going for, fuck-_

“I…” Ignis paused, looking so uncertain Prompto’s stomach lurched. “I don’t wish for my inability to adapt to this situation to put a strain on our funds.”

“Hell, Iggy, even like this you’re thinking of yourself last.” Prompto rubbed at his neck, unable to keep himself from smiling. “Look, the doc said to make sure you’re comfortable, so what’s gonna make you the most comfortable tonight? It’s simple. Just tell me the truth.”

The bathroom door banged against the wall, Gladio sauntering into the room with a wide grin. Noctis, wet hair completely disheveled, followed closely after with a hazy, contented smile. Nice. Prompto definitely didn’t want to touch the shower now.

Ignis turned to Prompto with a pleading look, so sweet and earnest that Prompto was up and talking before he could think.

“Guys, I’m gonna grab another room for Iggy and me,” he said in a rush. “I gotta wake him up every hour tonight and get him talking before he can sleep again, and I don’t wanna get you guys up too.”

Noctis, predictably, rolled his eyes in protest. “C’mon, Prompto, you know how hard it is to wake us up. You bitch at me about it every morning.”

“I know,” Prompto snorted, “but it’d make my job a lot easier if I wasn’t worrying about Iggy _and_ you guys tonight.”

Gladio stared at him, then at Ignis, then back to him. Prompto’s palms broke out in a sweat, and he resisted the urge to wipe them on his jeans. Gladio could smell bullshit a mile away, but Prompto _was_ being honest. Ignis was already uncomfortable enough, he shouldn’t have to explain himself.

A hand at Prompto’s waist made him jump again. Damn, Ignis the sneak-thief was in fine form today.

“Prompto is very sweetly attempting to spare my feelings,” Ignis said wryly. “I would prefer to have some physical space tonight if possible. I would greatly appreciate both of you staying nearby, but not necessarily within arm’s length. Prompto’s concerns are legitimate, however. I would hate to be responsible for disturbing your rest. We have all been through enough today.”

Both Noctis’ and Gladio’s expressions fell, and Prompto’s guts twisted. He could only imagine how bad they both felt; none of this was theirs or Ignis’ fault, but it was shitty all the same.

...And weird that Ignis had arbitrarily decided he, Prompto, was cool but his two oldest friends weren’t. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

Gladio stepped up to them, putting a gentle hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “I get it,” he said with a short, loud laugh. “When we met as kids, Iggy, you didn’t like me on sight. It took a lot of work from both of us to build our friendship, and if need be, I’m happy to do it all over again.”

Several emotions flitted across Ignis’ face. He nodded, finally settling on a relieved smile. “Hopefully it won’t come to that. I am blessed to have such considerate friends in my life.”

“You’re gonna be okay, Specs.” Noctis elbowed Gladio to the side, staring up at him with serious eyes. “I want you to have whatever you need. Anything. Just ask.”

Prompto watched in amazement as Ignis’s cheeks darkened with a soft blush. It would be so rude to ruin the moment with the snap of his camera, so he tried to burn the image into his brain instead. Ignis. Blushing. So _sexy_.

Ignis stuttered through his thanks, which seemed to in turn embarrass Noctis.

Gladio grabbed Prompto and Ignis’ overnight bags and carried them in the neighboring room; Prompto followed at his heels, standing on tiptoe to whisper before Ignis caught up to them. “Hey, sorry about this.”

“It’s all good, shortie.” Gladio smiled at him. “Always nice to get Noct to myself for a night. You take good care of Iggy, alright?”

“Of course!” Prompto held up the small bag he'd carried from the hospital. "I got everything here to help get Iggy through tonight with no problems.”

“Good. I’ll talk to Noct, convince him we should take the next few weeks off from anything major.”

“Oh, like that’ll be hard,” Prompto laughed. “I woulda thought _you_ needed to be convinced.”

“I'm more than convinced.” Gladio’s expression hardened. “M’worried sick about him.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis spoke quietly from behind them. “I will do what I can to recover as quickly as possible.”

“No, you’re gonna relax for once,” Gladio muttered, clapping Ignis on the shoulder as he left the room. “I mean it, Iggy. Doc said the less stressed you are, the faster you’ll get better. So relax. That’s an order.”

Ignis’ eyes went wide, and Prompto covered his snigger. “I- I understand. Thank you, Gladio.”

“No prob. G’night.” The door closed, then immediately opened. “And get us up if you need anything,” Gladio added, pointing at them both, then shut the door again.

Ignis sat on the edge of the nearest bed, his back bowing as he put his elbows on his knees. “I am exhausted,” he sighed.

“You look it.” Prompto toed off his boots, then sat heavily beside him. “I need to change those bandages before you lay down. And you should probably grab a shower, too.”

Ignis groaned, a low, undignified sound, and Prompto had to smother another laugh. “You’re right, but I feel so incredibly sluggish. It’s as if I’m walking through mud.”

“I can imagine,” Prompto nodded with a sympathetic frown. “But just think, in twenty minutes you’ll be nice and clean and laying on some cool, clean sheets.”

“Oh, that does sound wonderful.” Ignis leaned into his shoulder, eyelids drooping dangerously. “Will you assist me?”

Prompto started breathing faster. Unbidden images leapt across his imagination, but he shut them down fast. “Of course, Iggy. We did laundry just a few days ago so we’ve got clean pj’s, thank the Astrals. I can get those set out for you. Oh, and I’ll get our toothbrushes and stuff!”

“Thank you, darling.” Ignis carefully got to his feet, rubbing at his temples again before heading toward the bathroom.

 _Oh no, not again._ Prompto couldn’t breathe. He gave Ignis a bright smile and turned to rummage through their bags. He could feel fierce heat on his face, and he was certain Ignis had to have noticed it.

Seriously, why the endearments? Why the familiarity? What had he done to make Ignis think they were- were- Did Ignis think they were together?

That thought made his chest hurt, and he rocked back on his knees for a moment to catch his breath. The doctor had said Ignis would act strangely. Ignis was ill. It didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t real.

Fuck, it felt so real.

 _Keep it together, Prompto!_ He shook his head, slapping his cheeks. He could play along, and he could definitely enjoy it while it lasted, but he had to keep it in perspective. It wasn’t real. It _wasn’t_ real.

“Prompto?”

Prompto shot to his feet guiltily, clutching their various toiletries to his chest. Ignis was standing at the bathroom door, stripped to the waist. Prompto started hyperventilating.

“I promise you,” Ignis said with a wry smile, “I am not attempting to seduce you, but I’m having issues undressing.”

“Too late for that,” Prompto blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with terror.

Ignis laughed, a low, rumbling kind of laugh Prompto had not heard before. “No need to be so modest, my dear. Perhaps in a few day’s time I will have the wherewithal to properly seduce you. Tonight, I’m afraid I couldn’t give you the attention you deserve.”

Oh god, Ignis really _did_ think they were together.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Keep it together, Prom!_

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, then frowned as he wavered, leaning heavily into the doorframe.

Prompto’s panic shifted as he rushed forward, gripping Ignis’ shoulder before he could fall forward. “Sit on the toilet,” he suggested, taking some of Ignis’ weight as he squeezed into the bathroom beside him. “Y’know, maybe a shower isn’t a good idea. The heat might make you feel dizzier if you’re standing up. What about a bath instead?”

“Oh, yes.” Ignis nodded, eyes closed as Prompto helped him sit. “That’s an excellent idea.”

“Yeah, I think so too. I’m worried about you slipping.” Prompto knelt in front of him, undoing the laces on Ignis’ boots. _Ignis naked Ignis naked you’re gonna see Ignis naked._ He paused, squeezing his eyes shut briefly as he tugged off one boot, then another. Then socks. Then…

Prompto swallowed, glancing up at Ignis, the fluttering in his stomach dying away as he noticed Ignis was nearly asleep, face drawn and hollow with exhaustion. That quieted all those distracting hormonal thoughts.

“Hey, I got you,” Prompto murmured as he unfastened Ignis’ belt, sliding it through the loops and setting it aside. “I’m gonna get the bath started. When it’s ready, we’ll get you undressed and nice and squeaky clean, okay?”

“M’kay,” Ignis mumbled. “Sorry, I’m..”

“No more apologies, remember?”

Ignis nodded slowly. “I do ‘member that.”

Prompto frowned as he drew back the shower curtain and started filling the tub. Slurred speech was on that list of warnings the doctor had given him, but he honestly thought it was caused by how tired Ignis was. If he was still speaking like that when he woke him up later, he’d grab the others and take Ignis back to the hospital.

All in all, undressing Ignis and helping him wash in the bath was as far from sexy as it could get. Prompto was still a bit nervous, but even that faded as he washed Ignis’ back, careful to not get the bandages wet. Damn, he still had to change those once Iggy got out.

Prompto kept up a string of casual conversation through the bath and then toweling off, and Ignis responded occasionally with questions or a small laugh. It was a lot easier than he’d thought to skim the nudity and focus on what was actually important, too worried about Ignis to pay attention to anything else.

Ignis gave a childish whine when Prompto reminded him he needed to swap out fresh bandages, which had Prompto giggling until he was finished. The bleeding had mostly stopped, but he wanted to leave them on as extra insurance at least until tomorrow.

And then he was finally easing Ignis into bed, who fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow, and his own exhaustion hit all at once. Ugh, he wanted nothing more than to faceplant in the other bed, but he really needed a shower too.

He yawned repeatedly as he ditched his clothes and turned on the hot water, shivering as he stepped under the spray. _Ow,_ he was sore, especially his back- probably from where he made friends with that tree this morning. He rolled each shoulder, wincing as he felt the muscles resist the pull, then straightened as he flattened his hands down his chest, stomach, and- Oh.

Prompto stared down at his half-hard erection, sighing in exasperation. He was way too tired for this. Okay, time for a _cold_ shower. He reached down for the shower knobs and suddenly, there it was: all those images of pale, beautiful skin beneath his hands broke through his mental dam.

Okay, _now_ the whole act of touching a very naked Ignis was unquestionably sexy, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. How Ignis had the perfect body, perfect skin, perfect muscles, perfect legs, _perfect cock dear gods it really was fucking perfect_.

It would be a waste of time trying to ignore his boner now, and he refused to try to sleep like this. He braced one hand against cool tiles, wrapping the other around the base of his cock and pulling hard, fast. He didn’t want to tease himself like he usually did, not with the sight of his hands roaming Ignis’ muscled back burned into his eyelids. Fuck, it just made those ridiculous clothes Ignis wore even hotter, knowing that his body delivered on the promise of the fancy collars and tight shirts and tailored pants that hugged a well-defined ass. And those legs, _fuck,_ shapely and long and would look so great wrapped around his waist-

Prompto gasped, hunching as he thumbed the head before pumping a few more times, balls tight against his body, thighs shaking. Ignis thought they were together, Ignis planned on seducing him but the joke was on Ignis, he’s been seduced for years by those bright eyes and shapely mouth and sexy, sexy accent. Fuck, what would Ignis sound like as he kissed his way up those sinful legs?

He shivered as he came, warm water nearly blinding him as he stumbled under the spray. Ignis, Ignis watching him, Ignis catching his release on his hands, maybe his face, painting those perfectly bowed lips…

As he slowly came off his high, the temporary pleasure eroded into a big well of guilt. He’d gotten off to Ignis countless times, but now he was using ammunition he had, like, illegally obtained. Something like that. It felt like cheating.

Ugh, he was too tired to deal with this anymore. Quickly he cleaned up and shut off the water, only briefly swiping a towel over himself before stepping into clean boxers. He would pick up their discarded clothes tomorrow- hopefully Ignis wouldn’t be too upset about the mess. Ignis could give an hour lecture on wrinkled clothing alone.

He grabbed his phone from his jeans and set an alarm for an hour and a half. He was idling beside the bed, making sure Ignis was breathing easy when a hand brushed his hip. Startled, almost dropping his phone, he glanced down to see Ignis had rolled over and was reaching for him.

“Come t’bed,” Ignis murmured, tugging at the hem of Prompto’s boxers.

Prompto was moving before he could convince himself not to. He set the phone beside the bed and drew back the covers, gently sliding in beside Ignis. _Chill, Prom. We share a bed most nights anyway._

It would've been just another normal night, but Ignis didn’t usually murmur nonsense in his ear, throwing an arm around his middle as he nestled his head against Prompto’s shoulder. Ignis had never pressed a light kiss to his collarbone, sighing softly before slipping unconscious.

But Prompto definitely had whispered _I love you_ after Ignis had fallen asleep before, and tonight was no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that rating went up pretty fast ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis awakes from nightmares, and Prompto reveals a fear of his own.

[5:34 a.m.]

Pain lanced through Prompto’s side, startling him awake with a gasp. Automatically he scanned his surroundings, looking for the threat- then paused when he saw Ignis’ face close to his, twisted in pain, eyes squeezed shut. Ignis muttered nonsense, and that sharp pain stole Prompto’s breath again.

He lifted the sheet, glancing down to find Ignis’ hand was digging into his ribs, nails sinking into flesh hard enough to bruise.

“Iggy?” Prompto whispered.

No reply, except for Ignis’ brows furrowing, mumbling another string of unrecognisable sounds. His breathing was shallow and fast, eyes twitching under the lids.

“Oh, Iggy,” Prompto sighed, reaching up to lightly pet Ignis’ shoulder. He didn’t know if the others were aware, but Ignis had nearly as many nightmares as he did on a regular basis. It wasn’t uncommon to wake in the middle of the night, Ignis drenched in sweat, clutching his arm or fingers while sputtering nonsense. When the nightmare was bad enough to wake Ignis, he would turn and curl into Prompto, hugging him tightly while he calmed down. They never spoke about it afterwards, but sometimes Ignis would whisper a heartfelt  _ thank-you _ in Prompto’s ear before drifting back to sleep.

Seemed like Ignis wouldn’t get a respite even while ill.

Prompto hummed softly, an old pop song he remembered from childhood, while lightly stroking Ignis’ arm. Hopefully Ignis wouldn’t wake up, which would mean the nightmare would be barely remembered, if at all-

Ignis shot up in bed with a soft cry, and Prompto followed him immediately, grabbing one of his hands and twining their fingers together. “It’s okay, you’re safe,” Prompto said quietly, and Ignis started at his voice, twisting to stare at him with wide eyes. “You’re safe here, it’s okay now.”

Ignis’ throat flexed as he swallowed once, twice, shuddering against Prompto as he released a noisy sigh.

“It’s okay,” Prompto continued in the same even tone. “You’re not there anymore. It’s safe and quiet and warm here, see?” He squeezed Ignis’ hand, relieved when Ignis tightened his grip too.

“Prompto?” Ignis looked confused, and for a brief moment, Prompto wondered if maybe his memory had returned already.

“Yes, Prompto here,” he smiled happily. “Can you tell me your name?”

Ignis’ eyelashes fluttered as he glanced around the dim room, then looked back to Prompto with far less confusion. “Ignis Scientia. We’re staying at the Leville hotel in Lestallum. Yesterday I suffered a head wound that has temporarily damaged my memories.”

Prompto laughed, nodding in encouragement. “Haha, I guess you know the drill by now, huh? Sorry I’ve had to wake you up so many times tonight.”

“It’s quite alright.” Ignis drew in a shaky breath, staring down at their linked hands. “I am grateful you’ve missed sleep to care for me.”

“Well.” Prompto shrugged. “It’s the least I can do, Iggy. I’m always here for you.”

Ignis’ soft “Thank you,” was reminiscent of the ones he whispered into Prompto’s chest, and Prompto felt a swell of pride.

“But…” Ignis sighed, reaching up to rub at the side of his face, “I think the adrenaline rush tipped off this damnable headache again.”

“Oh! I gotcha, lemme get you some more meds.”

“I’d rather not,” Ignis said sourly, and Prompto laughed again as he disentangled from Ignis and slid from the bed.

“It’s been hours since you had your first round,” Prompto reminded him as he rummaged through the hospital bag. “And these aren’t heavy painkillers, y’know. Stronger than aspirin, but it’s not gonna knock you on your ass.  _ And _ ,” he added as he poured a glass of water and sat on the bed, “it’s important to keep the swelling down.”

“Yes, dear,” Ignis replied coyly as he accepted the tablets and water. “Thank you.”

Oh, that wasn’t  _ fair, _ Ignis all disheveled from sleep, pale and pink skin glowing in the pre-dawn light, offering him one of the sweetest smiles he’d seen yet. Prompto was going to be dead by the end of the week.

“So, bottom’s up,” Prompto said, and Ignis obediently placed the pills on his tongue. “Now, I’m not going anywhere, okay, just to the bathroom. I gotta piss like a horse.”

There was a loud snort and Ignis spit water, one wet pill plopping onto the sheet as Ignis began to sputter and laugh. Prompto watched him gasp for breath, shocked, unable to resist joining in with a nervous giggle.

“What?!” Prompto asked, bewildered.

“You’re- You’re so funny, Prompto!” Ignis laughed. “You cannot say such things when my mouth is full. You’ll be the death of me.”

“But- But I-,” Prompto stuttered, sniggering. “I didn’t think that would make you laugh, sorry!”

“It was-  _ haha _ \- your endearingly earnest expression that did me in,” Ignis gasped, wiping at his eyes. “And I, ah, seem to have lost one of my pills.”

“Here!” Prompto scooped up the little wet lump, scrunching his face comically as he handed it over. “Ew, gross, take it, take it, ew, it’s got your drool on it.”

“It’s entirely your fault,” Ignis reminded him. Carefully, watching Prompto closely, he placed it on his tongue and swallowed it. 

“Okay,  _ now  _ I’m going,” Prompto chuckled, retreating quickly to the bathroom before he started laughing again. Did Ignis really think he was funny? He’d gotten Ignis to laugh before, but not like this. His chest was still warm with pride, replaying that incredulous snort over and over in his mind. Wow. Regardless, that was pretty awesome.

He tucked himself back in his boxers and flushed the toilet, turning to wash his hands and nearly screamed when he plowed into a very solid chest. “Ignis!  _ Goddamnit, _ man, stop sneaking up on me!”

Ignis cursed softly, biting his lip, and Prompto could tell he was trying to not smile. “I am so sorry, my dear. I am not doing this on purpose, I assure you.”

“S’okay.” Prompto put a hand over his heart, controlling his breathing. “S’okay. I hope you remember how to do CPR though.”

“I will announce my presence more carefully from now on.” Ignis’ tone was serious, but his eyes were still sparkling with mischief. 

“You’d better,” Prompto muttered, nudging him aside so he could get to the sink. 

“After all that water, I too realised I needed to piss worthy of a horse,” Ignis sniggered behind him, and Prompto had to grasp the sink as he fell into another fit of laughter.

“Iggy, oh my god, I- I can’t remember the last time we’ve been so stupid together,” he wheezed, covering his eyes with an arm. “Not that I did, but I absolutely, completely do not regret getting a room for just us tonight. This is great.”

A bit of scuffling and then hands were at Prompto’s waist- his bare waist, skin on skin, he’d forgotten to put on a shirt,  _ oh god- _ and Ignis whispered into his ear. 

“There’s something about you…” Ignis broke off with a soft, frustrated noise, glancing up to stare at Prompto in the mirror. “I can’t put words to it.”

“Well- Well, uh, haha,” Prompto stuttered, and then he couldn’t breathe anymore as Ignis leaned into his back, reaching around him to wash his hands under the running water. Ignis’ chest was smooth, his breath warm against his ear, and the casual intimacy nearly brought tears to his eyes. Wordlessly he grabbed a towel and dried his hands, then folded it around Ignis’ and patted them dry, too.

“Thank you, dear.” Ignis was still looking at him through the mirror, relaxed smile half-hidden in Prompto’s messy hair.

“Yeah! No problem.”  _ Wow, Prompto, that was laaaame. _ He pivoted in Ignis’ hold, thinking he’d gain some space once he faced him, but to his horror he felt Ignis’ hands slide up his arms, past his neck, and stop to cup his cheeks and then Ignis was kissing him.

It took a second to process that.

Ignis. Ignis’ lips. Really soft lips, gentle pressure, thumb tracing his cheekbone, a quiet hum of pleasure. 

_ Abort abort abort abort-! _

Prompto grabbed Ignis’ shoulders, shoving him away to arm’s length, head bowed to hide the tears. He was shaking. 

“Prompto?” Ignis sounded so soft and concerned; a small sob escaped Prompto. “I’ve upset you somehow, haven’t I? I am so sorry, my dear. Please, tell me what’s wrong?”

Prompto sniffled, ashamed of the wet noise, pulling one arm back to drag across his face. How was he going to explain this? People didn’t cry when they were kissed. Not normal people, anyway. But then.. he  _ wasn’t  _ normal, was he? That was kinda the point.

“It’s.. It’s..” He shook his head, refusing to look up. “O- Okay, look, I met Noct about four years ago, and you shortly after, right?”

Ignis took a breath before answering quietly. “Yes?”

“And- Up until I met you guys, my- my life was shit,” Prompto blurted, stepping back and hugging his chest. “I saw my foster parents a few times a year if I was lucky. I didn’t have any friends. I was so, so fucking lonely. No one cared about me.”

“...Oh, Prompto.”

“Until I met you guys,” Prompto added, wiping at his face again. “And it’s just n- never really sunk in, how much you care about me. Really care. And I just- I never get used to it, and sometimes it’s too much and- and then I start crying and ruin the mood and it’s so dumb.”

“Shh.” Ignis held out his arms. “Can I hug you, Prompto?”

Prompto immediately fell forward and grabbed Ignis’ chest, his breath hitching as he felt Ignis’ arm wrap around his back. 

“Crying is not dumb,” Ignis murmured into his hair, lightly stroking Prompto’s spine. “And you didn’t ‘ruin’ anything, my dear. I am very sorry I inadvertently made you feel overwhelmed. Thank you for explaining such a tender subject to me.”

Prompto didn’t reply, squeezing Ignis harder, pressing his cheek to a collarbone. He let his mind empty of the anxiety and worries and panic, focusing on Ignis’ heartbeat, pairing his breaths to match Ignis’ as they stayed there for several minutes. It didn’t take long for Prompto to feel his mind, and then his body, calm.

Ignis’ comfort was addictive. Prompto sighed, shifting his weight, and Ignis’ arms around him relaxed so he could step back. Prompto took a breath, opening his mouth to speak, when a deep rumble interrupted him.

He and Ignis stared at each other for a second, then broke into laughter.

“Was that my stomach or yours?” Prompto giggled. “Whatever, I’m starving.”

“I too am famished,” Ignis agreed, placing a hand on his stomach. 

“Damn- I don’t think we ate dinner last night,” Prompto gasped, glancing up guiltily at Ignis. “Sorry, I didn’t think. Usually you keep up with meals so I, uh, forgot.”

“Yesterday was rather hectic.” Ignis smiled at him, so wide his eyes crinkled. “We should try to scare up something edible.”

“Oh, oh, the Leville lets us use the kitchen in the off-hours,” Prompto grinned, shooing Ignis out of the bathroom. “Let’s get some pj’s on and we can sneak down and cook something.”

“Capital idea.” 

Prompto rubbed at his face, feeling the last of his tears drying on his face, then bounded to his overnight bag and dug out a tank top and his favourite pair of black pants. The pants weren’t actually his- he’d stolen them from Noctis several years ago because they were  _ just  _ baggy enough to be comfortable to wear in bed. He pulled on the clothes, then turned to find Ignis had located his pale blue pinstripe pyjamas and… was wearing only the bottoms.

“Your shirt should be in there too,” Prompto offered as he crossed the room. “I’m sure it was folded with the- Ah, yeah.”

Ignis held up the matching shirt with a frown. “It’s long-sleeved.”

Prompto blinked at him. “Yeah?”

“I am not wearing it.”

“What?” Prompto bit his lip, trying to not stare at Ignis’ bare chest and failing miserably. “Dude, you gotta put on a shirt.”

“It’s too warm for this,” Ignis argued. “Who will be around to see? It’s, what, five, six in the morning?”

“Just- Just, okay, look,” Prompto sighed, bending to reach into Ignis’ bag and pawing through the neatly folded clothes. “When you recover, if you remember I let you leave the hotel room  _ without a shirt on, _ you will  _ beat my ass.  _ Trust me on this. Put on a shirt.”

“Goodness. Alright, I understand.” 

“Here.” Prompto threw one of Ignis’ thin undershirts in his face. “You won’t get too hot in that.”

Obediently Ignis tugged it on, and Prompto breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way he would’ve been able to concentrate on cooking, or eating, or  _ anything  _ if he had to stare at a shirtless Ignis while doing it.

“Am I presentable now?” Ignis chuckled, holding out his arms for inspection, and Prompto sniggered.

“Your hair is, like, wild, dude.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have any room to criticise,” Ignis deadpanned, reaching up to run his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “Perhaps if I- Oh- No, that just made it worse.”

“Dammit!” Prompto swatted Ignis’ hands away, dragging his palms over his scalp. “Oh, whatever, like you said, we probably won’t run into anyone this early.”

“Good.” Ignis grinned, a sharp, toothy smile that reminded Prompto of the ones he rarely saw when they were fighting. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him toward the door. “We can pretend we’re infiltrating the kitchen and try to not get caught.”

Prompto stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide as he let Ignis drag him out into the hallway. “Are you serious?” he hissed. “Like- Like a stealth mission?”

“Yes, exactly that!”

“Oh my god.” Prompto briefly put a hand over his heart. “Please promise we can do this again in the future.”

Ignis squeezed his hand, then held up a finger to his lips as they stole into the shadows of the stairway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a pISS WORTHY OF A HORSE_
> 
> I've been dying with laughter while writing this entire chapter


	4. Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis takes an instant dislike to Prompto and Noctis' platonic cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to the epic breotch, who helped me get into Gladio's headspace so I could plan out this chapter (though, sadly, Gladio doesn't make an appearance in this chapter)!

Something- someone- tapped Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto groaned as he floated toward consciousness, sighing as he turned to cuddle toward warmth.

“Prompto.”

That was not Iggy’s voice. Prompto blinked, rolling back toward the edge of the bed to find a large shadow looming over him. “Noct?”

“Yeah. You awake?”

Prompto groaned, louder this time, swatting at his friend. “Fuck you. What time’s’it?”

“Almost ten.”

“Ughh.” Prompto rubbed at his eyes, trying to orient himself. He was back in bed with Ignis after they’d had a fun and tasty adventure in the kitchen. Their interrupted rest last night had left them both still sleepy once their bellies were full, and so they’d crawled back into bed after shucking off their pyjamas and immediately passed out again. Until Noct, of course.

“Dude,” Prompto whined, “I’ve only gotten like, three hour’s consecutive sleep. What. Do. You. Want.”

Noctis shifted his weight, and Prompto could see his nails were digging into his palms. “...Please.”

Immediately Prompto was on full alert, gently moving Ignis’ arm off his chest so he could stand up. He put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “What’s up? I’m here.”

“C’mere.” Noctis grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door, but Prompto dug in his heels when he tried to drag him into the hallway.

“I don’t wanna leave the room,” Prompto whispered, jerking his chin toward the bed. “Iggy’s been having nightmares and I don’t want him to wake up alone. Is that okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Noctis stepped back inside and quietly shut the door; this close, Prompto could see he looked unusually tense. “Just need to talk for a min.”

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked anxiously.

“ _I’m_ okay,” Noctis snorted. “Gladio isn’t.”

Prompto’s stomach lurched. Had Gladio gotten hurt too? And _of course_ he wouldn’t say anything if someone else was ill. “Oh no, what’s wrong?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and pulling Prompto to his chest in a loose hug. “He’s really beating himself up over Iggy getting hurt.”

“...Oh.” Prompto nodded, snuggling closer and resting his cheek against Noctis’ shoulder. “Oh shit, yeah, he does that. That’s his Thing.”

“Yeah.” Noctis sighed, closing his eyes. “It’s pretty bad this time. I had to listen to him _not_ talk about it all night. You know what that’s like. If _Gladio_ isn’t talking about what’s on his mind, then it’s-,”

“Shit, that _is_ bad.” Prompto nudged him lightly. “What can I do?”

“Well..” Noctis slid his head to the side, cheek resting in Prompto’s hair. “Can I ask you to keep looking after Specs?”

“Pfft, of course!”

“‘Cause I think I need to take Gladio out and run him for a day or two,” Noctis whispered. “Simple stuff, but, he needs to stay busy. Run errands, do some sightseeing, shopping, stuff like that. I mean, we’ll just be a text away, we won’t go far, but…”

“Of course, Noct, totally.” He squeezed Noctis’ waist. “Gladio’s so lucky he’s got you.”

“Hey, you got me too.”

Warm affection curled in Prompto’s stomach, and he hugged Noctis tightly again.

“So if you need anything, just call me. I’m serious, Prompto, anything you or Ignis need, I don’t care what it is, you’ll have it.”

Prompto was so glad his friend couldn’t see his shy smile as he buried his face into Noctis’ shirt. “I- I know. Thanks. We’ll be fine.”

“How is he?”

“Pretty good, actually.” Prompto took a step back, giving Noctis a wide smile. “He’s got an appetite- we snuck down to the kitchen earlier and made eggs and toast. His short-term memory is great. He was slurring words last night before I got him into bed but that’s gone, I think he was just exhausted. I stopped the ‘wake on every hour to repeat your name’ thing after we ate. We’re still both pretty tired.”

“Gotcha. That’s good.” Noctis glanced behind Prompto at the bed. “Give him a hug for me, okay? It’s only been a day but I miss him. A lot.”

That lurking guilt started tapping at Prompto’s brain, but he swiftly shut it down. “I’m sorry, Noct. C’mere, I’ll give you one from him.”

Noctis sighed in relief as he folded Prompto in his arms again, sagging against him. Prompto turned his head to press a quick kiss to Noctis’ cheek before stepping back and straightening Noctis’ shirt.

“Hey! Oh, hey, take my camera,” Prompto whispered excitedly, running on tiptoe to his bag and grabbing it. “It’s my newer one,” he added as he padded back to his friend and handed it over. “It’s got a filter on it, but as long as you don’t have the sun in your eye, it shouldn’t wash anything out. It’s easy,” he sniggered as Noctis began to protest. “It’s set to automatic. A half click on the button will make it focus on whatever you’re looking at. Press down fully to take a shot.”

“You sure?” Noctis asked, turning the camera over, staring at it dubiously.

“Yeah! Please, pleeeeeease, puh-leeease Noct, pleeee-,”

“Okay! Enough already,” Noctis hissed. “I’ll show you tonight if I get anything good.”

“Show me everything!”

“Alright, fine.” Noctis grinned at him. “Fifty shots of Gladio’s ass, coming up.”

Prompto put his hand on Noctis’ face, physically shoving him toward the door. “Out! Out, get out of here!”

Noctis’ laughter echoed as he stepped outside and shut the door after him. Prompto covered his mouth, trying to smother his own giggles as he turned and snuck over to the bed. He pulled the sheets back, trying to ninja his way onto the mattress when he noticed Ignis was staring up at him.

“Oh. Hey, Iggy,” he smiled, sliding into bed next to him. “Sorry we woke you up! Noct was telling me what he and Gladio had planned for the day. Seems like we’ll be on our own.”

No reply. When Prompto curled against Ignis’ side, he glanced up to find Ignis was still staring at him.. and he looked upset. Ignis’ brows were drawn, mouth pulled into a tense line.

“Iggy?” Prompto pushed himself up on one elbow, ignoring the thrill he felt as his other hand rested on Ignis’ bare chest. “You okay? Nightmare? Is your head hurting? Do you want some more meds?”

Ignis’ arm slid up Prompto’s side, fingertips pressing hard into his ribs. “I’m fine. I want to ask you a question, Prompto, and I want you to be truthful with me.”

“Uh.” Prompto blinked. _Time to panic? Is it time for panic yet? Sure sounds like it._ “Of course Iggy, ask away.”

Ignis inhaled sharply. “What is Noctis to you?”

“Huh?” Prompto tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean?”

Ignis pulled his feet in, sitting up and bracing Prompto close with his arm behind him. “What, exactly, is your relationship?” He hesitated, eyes hard. “Are you lovers?”

Prompto burst out laughing, slapping a hand over his mouth to try to dampen the sound. “Wh- What?” he gasped. “Love- What, _no,_ Iggy, oh em gee! He’s my best friend! Why- Why would you-?!”

“I woke and watched you talk for several minutes.” Ignis was obviously not amused by his laughter. “His hands were all over you, as if he couldn’t let you go. By the way you both acted, you are intimately familiar with each other’s bodies.”

That got Prompto’s giggles to quiet. “What- _No!”_ He shook his head. “I mean- I guess, if you wanna look at it that way...”

Ignis’ expression darkened.

“No! Not like _that,_ ” Prompto added hastily. Why did Ignis seem so angry? “Noct’s with Gladio like that. Not me. Never me.”

“Never?”

“No.” He shook his head again. “Noct and me, we’re really comfy with each other, is all.”

“Extremely,” Ignis muttered, and it hit Prompto so quickly his breath was stolen.

“You’re- You’re _jealous?”_  Prompto gasped, mouth hanging open in disbelief. “Of Noct?”

Ignis drew himself up straighter, his stare icy cool. “Should I not be?”

“No! God, no, Iggy.” Prompto’s stomach fluttered, unable to decide if he was nauseous or not. “Uhm, uh, y’know I told you earlier this morning that I, uh, had a pretty shitty life before I met Noct? I was alone, all the time. And then I met Noct and I had never noticed how touch starved I was.” He closed his eyes, unable to handle Ignis’ disapproving frown. “And Noct is ace, see? He’s never ever touched me thinking about sex or anything. It’s all friendly. Uh, platonic, that’s the word! I desperately need the hugging and cuddling and dumb cheek kisses and he likes it too, but it’s never gone past that.”

Prompto opened one eye to peek at Ignis, relieved to find he’d finally dropped that searing gaze. “I know how it looks, but that’s the truth. You can ask Noct or Gladio about it. I mean, Gladio’s his boyfriend and he doesn’t care, because it’s just-,” He vaguely waved a hand, pausing when Ignis caught it with one of his and twined their fingers together. “Sorry you got the wrong impression, Iggy, but that’s just how Noct and me are. How we’re always gonna be.”

Ignis stared at their clasped hands for a moment, unnaturally still.

Prompto waited, definitely nauseous now, trying very hard to not be secretly thrilled Ignis was _jealous_ over him.

“Please, accept my apology,” Ignis murmured. “It’s likely we’ve had this conversation before, but I’ve forgotten. It wasn’t my intention to snap at you, but-,” He scooted closer, his arm around Prompto gripping tightly. “Watching another man touch you so intimately sparked an irrational bout of anger.”

Prompto swallowed a lump in his throat. “Trust me, you’ve got nothing and no one to be jealous of. Especially Noct.”

Finally Ignis relaxed, smiling into Prompto’s eyes with a brilliance that made his heart pound. “I am proud to hear that.”

“Yeah. Good.” Damn, Prompto wanted to seal this moment away forever, the way Ignis had gone rigid and furious at the thought someone else might want him. That was an incredible feeling; one he privately shared, but had long since accepted he had no right to feel.

Ignis leaned in, slowly, lips slightly parted. “Prompto?”

Oh no. Ignis was way too close now. Prompto could see the lighter flecks of blue-green in his eyes. “Y- Yeah?”

“May I kiss you?” Ignis’ breath stole over Prompto’s lips.

 _Yes yes fuck yes-_ “I- I don’t-,” Prompto stuttered. “I- I’m not- I don’t- Uhm.”

Ignis smiled but said nothing, apparently content to wait for his answer.

Would Ignis kill him later, once he’d regained his memory? Prompto fleetingly thought of that mean right hook he’d seen Ignis use on Gladio in training. He’d be flattened, and he would deserve it, because- because he’d just nodded.

He watched as Ignis closed the last few inches, frozen in fear and anticipation. “Just one,” he blurted, pulling back slightly. “I can’t- I- Just _one,_ okay?”

“Hmm. Just one?” Ignis tilted his head, staring at him for a few seconds, then his smile widened into a wicked grin. “Alright. One moment.”

“Huh?” Prompto blinked, confused as Ignis scooted up the bed and fluffed several pillows against the headboard before leaning into them.

And then Ignis patted his lap, and Prompto felt himself blush fiercely.

“If you’re allowing me one kiss today, I want to make it count,” Ignis said slyly. “Come here, my darling.”

Prompto nearly choked. _I am so dead. Ignis is going to kill me later and it’s gonna be so worth it. RIP me._

Ignis, once again, waited patiently; though his eyes were hooded with desire, a pink tongue tip lazily teasing his lower lip as he stared at him. Prompto swallowed a whine and crawled up the bed, gingerly straddling Ignis’ hips- and it struck him just what a terrible idea this was when he realised only a couple layers of very thin material separated their cocks and Ignis was half-hard already.

_Hooooly shit no, this is bad, abort, Prom, abort now-!_

Hands on Prompto’s waist stole his breath, clever fingers he’d admired for years sliding up his skin. Firm, possessive touches that made him shiver. He couldn’t stop staring back at Ignis, shocked by the intensity that met his gaze.

“Aren’t y- you gonna…?” _Get on with it before you kill me?!_

“You’re far too precious to not take my time,” Ignis replied with a sweet smile.

Prompto drew in a shaky breath, then gasped when a warm hand trailed across his collarbone. “If you take too much time, though,” he panted, “I might burn up into a tiny little pile of ash before you- you- we-,”

Ignis chuckled, a low throaty sound that sent a tingle down Prompto’s spine. “ _Do_ I like you all hot and bothered? I can’t remember, but I’m certainly enjoying it now.”

“ _Please,_ dammit, Iggy.” The panic was starting to win out over reckless desire. “Just one, just- Now.”

Ignis hummed, shifting to place Prompto’s arms on his shoulders. He let Prompto get used to the new position before those sinful hands slid up to Prompto’s neck and cheek, Ignis’ expression shifting into something impossibly sweet as he closed the last few inches between them.

It was just like the surprise kiss earlier, but this time Prompto was braced to ignore the instinct to shove. This time, he paid close attention to how soft Ignis’ lips were against his own, the unhurried pace even though he could feel a tingle of urgency laced underneath each movement. This was perfect, far from the passionate embraces he’d imagined for years, not knowing that this easy contented kiss was something he had been starving for too.

He curled his arms tight around Ignis’ neck, pressing close to Ignis’ chest, and something changed. Sweetness melted into something sharper as Ignis licked Prompto’s lips, then teeth pulling at slick skin and Prompto was gasping Ignis’ name. He blinked, watching Ignis’ eyes open and lock onto his- and then the world spun as Prompto was thrown back onto the bed, Ignis quickly covering his body with his own.

Ignis’ teeth at his throat, nipping lightly. One knee shoved between Prompto’s thighs, grinding into the sensitive underside of his dick. Ignis moaning Prompto’s name between sucking at the skin just below his ear. Hands everywhere, fisting in his hair, nails digging into his side, one sliding down to grip his ass, and Prompto felt tears on his cheeks.

_It isn’t real._

“ _Stop,_ ” Prompto nearly sobbed, and Ignis froze, looking up with curious eyes. “Please, no, we- we can’t.”

They were still and silent for a moment, Prompto watching him fearfully, terrified Ignis would resume and internally begging for him to do it anyway.

“Why not?” Ignis asked, voice rough.

“You’re sick,” Prompto blurted, biting his lip, then had to bite back a groan when he felt how tender the flesh was now.

“My headache has receded to something manageable,” Ignis replied, amused. He gently slipped his hip across Prompto’s, their erections meeting briefly and Prompto jumped. “I believe I’m functioning quite well, don’t you think?”

“No, no, I mean-,” Prompto was going to hyperventilate and pass out at this rate. Ignis was hard, hard because of _him,_ because he, Prompto, had kissed him and _fuck_ he wanted more. “Y’know, it’s like- like, what if I came home suuuuper drunk and was horny? You wouldn’t let us, ‘cause I can’t, uh, say yes. What’s that called?”

Ignis paused, chuckling. “My dear, I’m not sure you thoroughly understand my injury. Though my brain has been rattled somewhat, I am of sound mind and body and can give-,” he leaned in, too quick for Prompto to jerk away, nibbling at an earlobe, “ _-enthusiastic_ consent.”

Prompto felt another sob trying to escape; everything felt so damn good, Ignis was so hot in so many ways and _Ignis wanted him,_ fuck, his mind was going to explode.

For a brief few seconds, Prompto seriously considered giving in. Ignis _was_ giving consent, Ignis _was_ hard for him, _Ignis wants me Ignis wants me, wants me-_

_It’s not real!_

“No,” Prompto whimpered.

Ignis drew away immediately, frowning, and for some reason that was even worse than the pain of his affection. “Prompto? Have I- Did I say something wrong?”

“We can’t,” Prompto said shakily, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Alright.” Ignis’ touch softened, rubbing soothing circles instead. “I understand.”

“No you don’t,” Prompto choked, turning his head to wipe his wet eyes. “We- We’ve never done it, and I don’t want our first time to- to be like this, while you’re like this.”

“Oh,” Ignis breathed, twisting so he was laid out beside Prompto, holding him gently like when they slept. “My dearest, I do understand.”

“M’sorry,” Prompto mumbled. He hesitated, then curled against Ignis, pressing his face hard into Ignis’ shoulder.

“Please don’t be.” Ignis sighed, his chest slowly expanding and collapsing. “I was not attempting to pressure you, my dear, but regardless, it likely appeared that way to you. I was simply attempting to quell any fears you might have. You can always say ‘no’, for any reason, without explanation.”

“I don’t wanna say no,” Prompto muttered, then purposefully bit his tongue. “It’s just…”

“I know. You needn’t explain yourself, Prompto. I understand.” Ignis patted his hip, gentle, warm. “Would you care to nap a bit more, before we decide what to do with the day?”

“I… think so. Yeah.” A nap sounded safe enough, though how he was going to sleep after this narrow miss… “Let’s do that.”

Ignis sat up, scooping Prompto in his arms, ignoring his protests as he righted them on the bed and pulled the sheets over them. Prompto ended up curled against him again, one of Ignis’ arms tucked around his back, holding, not pushing.

One breath, two, and Prompto could feel his panic sinking to lurk below consciousness again. That was too close, way too close, and Ignis definitely was going to kick his ass and Prompto would probably ask for more. _Yes, please, Sir, another._

“Prompto?”

Prompto perked immediately. “Yeah?”

Ignis found one of his hands and threaded their fingers together. “I keep making terrible mistakes with you. I am so sorry for crossing boundaries I do not remember being put in place. It’s…”

When Ignis didn’t continue, Prompto turned to look up at him. “What?”

Ignis closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head. “There’s nothing I remember, but with _you,_ it’s as if I’m viewing memories through a thick glass. They are there, I would swear they are, yet if you asked for specifics, I could articulate nothing.” He squeezed Prompto’s hand. “It’s frightening to think I could so easily forget you.”

“Easy?” Prompto snorted. “You call this easy?! Bashed in the head? You could’ve _died,_ Iggy. I’d much rather we have a few.. uh, hiccups than anything else.”

Ignis chuckled. “Point taken. But please, do not let me take advantage of you along the way, alright?”

Prompto’s stomach clenched, instantly nauseous. “No, don’t worry about that. At all.”

“I will, and you know I can’t help myself.”

“Well, don’t,” Prompto repeated stubbornly. _It’s me, Iggy, I’m the one doing it, and trust me- I’ll do everything I can to make it right. Please don’t hate me._

“And, my dear?”

“Hnngh?”

“In light of what I just said.. May I make a request?”

Prompto squinted up at him. “Whaaat?” he drawled, and Ignis laughed again.

“Three kisses per day.” Ignis arched a brow. “Morning, noon, evening, for a twenty-four hour period. Would you allow it?”

“Three?” Prompto coughed as his voice cracked on the word. “No! None! This one nearly killed me!”

“I will not let it go quite so far,” Ignis grinned. “I promise. So, three?”

Prompto hesitated. Opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. This was yet another spectacularly bad idea. “One.”

Ignis’ grin widened. “Two? At least allow me one during the day when you’re being particularly fetching, and a goodnight kiss.”

Nope, bad idea. “Sure,” Prompto’s traitorous mouth said. “That’s fair.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Ignis sighed, settling deeper into the pillow.

“And today’s counts for today!” Prompto added, hiding his face into Ignis’ chest, listening to Ignis’ soft laughter rumble through his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "green-eyed monster" GET IT???? I'm so clever.


	5. Dawning Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis begins to slowly understand what he's lost, and worries his injury will change the group dynamic forever- and negatively affect Prompto's feelings for him. 
> 
> Little does Ignis know nothing could change how Prompto feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept these gigantic thank-yous to my newfound Promnis friends:
> 
> -Momma Val and TheRegalHarvester for helping me straighten out the plotline for this story overall!
> 
> -breotch and Charlie from the Promnis Discord, who gave me such delicious ideas to include in this chapter and others!
> 
> This story wouldn't be so much fun and awesome without them. Thanks so much!

Prompto lifted his face to the sunlight, closing his eyes as he felt the heat waft up from the concrete. He heard Ignis step up beside him and he froze, waiting, his heart hammering, and _yes-_ slender fingers found his and wound their hands together. Apparently this was the norm now; Ignis kept grabbing his hands all the time and Prompto couldn’t even remotely feel bad about it.

They had slept until just after noon, and had been incredibly lazy getting dressed and ready to go out. Prompto couldn’t remember the last time he’d stayed in bed so late; probably when he had that fever two years ago and hadn’t moved from Noct’s bed for three days. Now they had the day to themselves, with Noctis and Gladio roaming nearby but out of sight.

“So…”

Prompto took a deep breath, then smiled up at Ignis. “So?”

Ignis glanced around before answering. “What do you normally do on your days off?”

“Days off?” Prompto laughed, shaking his head. “We- We don’t get days off, dude.”

“Oh?” Ignis tilted his head, stepping to the side and drawing Prompto into the shade of a nearby building. “Are we not on a vacation of sorts? A roadtrip, I believe you said?”

Oh. Sometimes Ignis’ cleverness wasn’t so fun. Prompto shifted his weight uneasily. “Roadtrip, definitely. Vacation… not so much.”

“Darling, is there-,”

“Please.” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, nails digging into Ignis’ palm. In the absence of experiencing the horrors personally, his overactive imagination had extrapolated from the gory newspaper photos: the heat, the screams, the despair and confusion. His own guilt for being happy and safe while thousands of people were dead and dying. Crownsguard. Kingsglaive. His friend’s families. His king.

“Prompto?”

“Please, I- I can’t,” Prompto sighed, eyes downcast. “Later, I promise, I’ll tell you everything. Can we just- focus on today?”

“Yes, of course, my dear.”

Ugh, and now Ignis sounded so soft, apologetic, pitying almost. If he didn’t take control of the conversation, fast, the whole mood would be ruined. “We’ll be responsible and shit later,” Prompto said, forcing a smile. “But like you said, today is a day off! So let’s brainstorm. I say something I wanna do, then you, and we’ll take turns doing everything we can squeeze in before nightfall. Within limits, of course,” he added sternly, reaching up to lightly tap Ignis’ forehead. “You start getting another headache or not feeling well and we’ll find other fun stuff to do while resting. You might tire out a bit easier right now, too, so speak up, okay?”

“Yes, nurse,” Ignis replied demurely, but his smile was sharply wicked.

“I am not-!” Prompto blinked, then narrowed his eyes. “Okay, maybe I am.”

Ignis laughed, one of those startlingly loud ones. “In that case, would you wear a skirt for me?”

Prompto’s jaw dropped.

“One of those trim white outfits?” Ignis pressed. “Like you see in the movies. The rather impractical ones made just for show.”

“No!” Prompto gasped. “What the hell goes on in that head of yours?!”

Ignis smirked, actually _smirked,_ at him and Prompto felt his ears burning. “Oh. My apologies, perhaps I was keeping that a secret.”

He was going to hyperventilate and pass out before they even got started. “You- Wha- You don’t look very sorry!”

“Likely because I’m not.” Ignis gave a polite cough, then- without warning- tugged Prompto into the bright sunlight. “Look!”

“Don’t change the subject!” Prompto stumbled, trying to catch up with Ignis’ long strides. “What is it?!”

“Shh. A cat.” Ignis drew him around a corner, then pointed down the walkway to their right. A tiny furry beast was padding away from them, tail crooked in interest. “Look, a calico. Could you get a shot of her?”

“I- Uh, sure. One sec.” Prompto fumbled to get his camera out and adjusted for the harsh light. “I had no idea you liked cats so much. Or at all, really..”

Ignis gave him a mock frown. “I don’t trust people who don’t like cats.”

“Haha, wow!” Prompto knelt, awkwardly scooting forward to get a better angle. The cat had paused on a bench, washing her face in a patch of sunlight, her long fur glowing like a halo. “For the record, I love cats and I totally get you.”

“Good. How could you not like cats?” Ignis muttered.

“Ooookay, I didn’t know you felt this strongly about cats, either.” Prompto sniggered, twisting to snap a few shots before inching closer. Fortunately, the cat took one look at him and continued ignoring them both, which let him get almost close enough to pet her before she tossed her head and jumped down. “Oooh, I got some good ones.”

“May I see?”

“Sure?” Prompto watched, amazed, as a very excited Ignis took his camera and flipped through the newest photos.

“These are incredible,” Ignis murmured, leaning into Prompto and pointing at the camera. “You truly have a gift for composition and lighting.”

“Oh, uhm.” Prompto felt himself grinning, even as another blush spread across his face. “Thanks. I really enjoy it.”

“It shows.” Ignis reverently handed the camera back, then straightened. “And I believe you were going to start this little game of ours before I interrupted?”

“...Game?”

“Yes, the game of, what do you wish to do with the day?”

“Oh!” Prompto crossed his arms, leveling a stare at Ignis. “Okay but first, you gotta tell me something.”

“I will attempt to answer to the best of my ability.”

Prompto swallowed a laugh. Damn, Ignis still had that impressive way of using fifty words when five would do. It was pretty damn sexy, if only because he got to listen to Ignis more. “C’mon, Iggy. Games? Stealth missions? Are you doing this just for me?”

“...That’s an odd question,” Ignis huffed. “What, is it too silly for you?”

“No!” Prompto’s eyes went wide. “Isn’t it too silly for _you?”_

Ignis’ brows drew together. “Should it be?”

“Well, _I_ don’t think so,” Prompto chuckled. “You’ve never done this before. I thought, maybe, you were just pretending for me. To make me happy.”

“I want you to be happy,” Ignis replied slowly, pulling one of Prompto’s hands back into his. “And I want to have fun with you.”

“I do too.” _I want that so much, Iggy, you don’t know, you’ve never known just how much._ “Sorry, it was a dumb question.”

“No, my dear, it wasn’t.”

Aaaand the mood was tanking again. Shit. “Okay!” Prompto snapped his fingers, then pointed at Ignis. “So we’ve already done what I want to do first. I wanna take photos while we’re out, and that was a good start. Oh!” Prompto squeezed Ignis’ hand before he could stop himself. “Point out other photo ops for me, okay?”

“Of course!” Ignis’ brilliant smile returned instantly. “If it won’t be a bother.”

“Please do it! You’re, y’know, seeing Lestallum for the first time again, and I’m sure there’s stuff we missed. Okay, your turn.”

“My turn, hmm.” Ignis’ gaze roamed over him, an intense stare that lingered long enough for Prompto to break into a sweat. “I suppose you’re off the menu?”

 _Oh god he’s flirting again, he’s flirting with me, oh fuck whatdoIdo._ “J- Just for now,” Prompto stuttered.

“I suppose that’s for the best,” Ignis replied with a coy smile. “Otherwise we wouldn’t have left the hotel room.”

 _Ignis is flirting with me. Ignis. Flirting. Me. He chose me to flirt with._ “Iggy, you gotta give me something here, I’m drowning,” Prompto pleaded.

The teasing slant disappeared, but Prompto could tell it was still there, lurking, waiting to pounce. “Then what else would you recommend to eat? I’m rather peckish.”

“Food! Right, I’m starving too.” On cue, Prompto’s stomach rumbled at the thought, and he slapped a hand over it. “C’mon, let’s go to the market!”

Ignis’ eyes flashed with interest. “Oh, there’s a restaurant there too? Please, let’s. There was too much to see on our way back to the hotel last evening.”

“Right?!” Prompto skipped beside him, pulling Ignis forward. “We always get lost for hours when we go together, haha! Gladio has to come find us and drag us back to the hotel after it gets dark.” He peeked up at Ignis, watching his reaction to the name drop, but Ignis was still smiling.

“He has a difficult job of dissuading us, I assume?” Ignis arched a brow. “Perhaps that’s why he wears such a constipated frown.”

Prompto burst into laughter, smothering it against Ignis’ arm. He couldn’t catch his breath for several minutes, either; he’d think he was finally over it, then catch Ignis’ eye, and they’d start giggling again. By the time they sat at the small tiled table by the market, Prompto had to wipe tears from his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Ignis had placed his elbows on the table, chin propped in his hands, staring at him with a very un-Ignis expression.

“What?” Prompto asked nervously, rubbing at his face. “Did I get something on me?”

“You’re never quite so handsome as when you’re laughing,” Ignis sighed happily. “Now, what should I order?”

_Handsome?!_

“Handsome?” Prompto blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Ignis simply nodded, eyes nearly closing as his smile widened.

Prompto grabbed a menu and held it up to cover most of his face, peering at Ignis over the top. “Y- You like the soup and bread buns. It’s not your favourite, but this place has the best people watching spot so you suffer for the entertainment value.”

Ignis laughed again. “Oh, that’s delightful. What do you order?”

Prompto perked, letting the menu flop to the table. “Curry! Curry curry curry, _mmm_ it’s so good.”

Ignis tilted his head. “Do I like curry?”

“Don’t think so. I do know you like,” Prompto began ticking off his fingers, “seafood, grilled meat and fish, meat pie, and there’s these kickass dumplings we both like, oh and cake! Oh man, you make this _amazing_ orange cake that we all love. We can eat the whole thing in one night.”

“Surely we don’t eat just cake for dinner,” Ignis snorted.

“Hell yeah we do. It’s soooo good!”

“And what bribe did I accept to allow this?”

Prompto gave him a sly grin. “It’s just that good, dude. I think you’ve got the recipe written down in your notebook, let’s find it later so we can bake it.”

“Notebook?”

“Yah huh, you write down stuff in this little black notebook. Oh!” Prompto straightened as a harried waiter paused by their table, and he quickly ordered for both of them.

“This?” Ignis placed a small book on the table, thumbing it open. “Ah, yes. Goodness, I have excellent penmanship.”

Prompto chuckled, leaning forward to read the thin letters upside down. “Of course you do! Gladio told me you do calligraphy sometimes. I haven’t gotten to see any, though.”

“Perhaps I can show you examples whenever we return home.” Ignis glanced up, frowning. “I’m sorry, darling. I shouldn’t have mentioned home.”

Prompto nodded, reaching over to gently place his hand over Ignis’ wrist. “It’s okay.”

Ignis covered Prompto’s hand with his. “Whatever it is, we’ll face it together, my dear. I promise you. You aren’t alone.”

“No, I.. I’m not. Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto squared his shoulders, withdrawing his hand to lean his chair back. “Okay, so after we eat…”

“What’s next on the agenda?” Ignis asked eagerly, folding the notebook closed and setting it aside.

“I wanna take you to the overlook!” Prompto unhooked his camera from around his neck and began rapidly flipping through photos. “I’ve gotten some good shots from there, maybe I’ll get lucky. It’s a big tourist attraction for the town, so, always lots of people. See?” He slid the camera over. “I took this one the first day we got here, all of us together!”

“Oh, Prompto, it’s wonderful.” Ignis glanced up quickly with a shy smile. “You were right, it is a bit disconcerting to see myself in photos I don’t remember, but it’s so lovely. We look so happy. May I see more? Show me the best group shots you’ve taken?”

“Oh hell yeah! Hang on.” Prompto scooted his chair around the table so they could both see. “I was gonna show you later, but let’s look while we eat!”

The next hour was spent scrolling through photos, Prompto regaling Ignis with stories about the more interesting ones. Noct proudly holding giant fish up with a huge grin. Gladio slurping Cup Noodles while Ignis gave him a teasing stare. Prompto caught fleeing the scene after stealing one of Noct’s shirts. A variety of shots of all their chocobos, feeding and riding and petting them. Various wildlife and nature shots. Cindy, Cid, Vyv, Dino, Talcott, Takka, Holly... so many people who had helped them along the way.

Ignis was just as animated as Prompto through the showing, asking questions, praising Prompto’s skill, even recalling names of a few flowers or animals with a comical look of surprise.

Prompto finally sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach, plate long since empty. He watched Ignis flip back to a few of his favourite photos, staring quietly at a group shot they’d taken by Ravatogh.

“We all are great friends, aren’t we.” It wasn’t a question.

Prompto nodded, smiling in encouragement. “Yeah. Yeah, we really are. The best of friends.”

Ignis drew in a deep breath, releasing it slow. “This must be very difficult for the three of you.”

“No more difficult than it is for you,” Prompto countered. “I would be terrified to wake up in a place I didn’t know with people I didn’t recognise. You’re handling it pretty damn well, Iggy.”

“I am humbled you think so,” Ignis smiled, staring at the group photo again. “Thank you for taking the time to do this with me, my dear. My memory hasn’t changed, but I believe I will feel much more comfortable in Noctis’ and Gladio’s presence now. This has helped greatly.”

Prompto beamed proudly. “I was hoping it would, but I didn’t want to say anything in case it didn’t.”

“Mm.” Ignis leaned into his shoulder, reaching up to brush the hair out of Prompto’s eyes. “Aren’t you a clever boy.”

“I- I- Well, I-,” Prompto stuttered. He watched in shock as Ignis lifted one of his hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to each of his knuckles. If Prompto had been standing, he was certain he would’ve collapsed in a boneless heap. “Iggy-!”

“Yes, darling?” Ignis immediately straightened, gracefully setting Prompto’s hand on the table and folding his own hands in his lap. “Oh, should I refrain from expressing my adoration in public? I should have asked first, my dear.”

 _Adoration._ Prompto made a strangled noise, then clamped his useless mouth shut. _You can kiss me anywhere you want anytime you want, you sexy beast. Unf. Please Sir._

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ignis said primly. “My apo-,”

“I don’t know how big you are on PDA,” Prompto admitted in a rush. “But, y’know, we aren’t usually around a lot of people so I- I wouldn’t really know.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, a familiar mimicry of a tell for when he was anxious. “I gather I’m more reserved in public?”

“Yeah,” Prompto drawled. “That’s, uh, pretty accurate.”

“Hm.” Ignis reclined in his seat, crossing his arms, eyes unfocused.

After a few seconds of silence, Prompto realised he had retreated to thinking. Always best to leave Ignis to think in quiet. He took the opportunity to gather their plates and ferry them to the small kitchen area. Usually he stayed behind to chat with the waiters, but today he only had time for Ignis, hurrying back to the table and amusing himself quietly with his camera until Ignis spoke.

“It must be distressing for you to see me act unusually,” Ignis murmured, not quite meeting Prompto’s gaze.

Prompto swallowed hard, licking his lips. “Honestly? Yeah. I know you’ve got habits and stuff ‘cause you were raised in, uh, a strict way. Not bad! Just, uh, more formal, yeah, that’s a good way to put it. So you’re more formal than any of us.”

“...Does it bother you I am not now?” That worry line creased between Ignis’ brows, and Prompto felt the irrational urge to kiss it.

“It’s surprising sometimes,” Prompto grinned, “but I like it. I just like you, Iggy, it doesn’t matter to me.” _Oh god did I just say that out loud?_

Ignis lowered his head, but not before Prompto caught a shy smile curling those beautiful lips. “That is a relief to hear. Thank you, my darling. I don’t… I wish to avoid… I…”

Prompto’s brows rose, shocked to hear the hesitant tone. Ignis never fumbled with his wording. “What? What is it? You can tell me, Iggy, it’s okay.”

Ignis paused, then glanced up, staring at Prompto with a worried frown. “It’s difficult to say.”

“I know the feeling,” Prompto replied emphatically, pleased when that got Ignis to smile again.

“I don’t want my behavior, if it’s new or different, to impact how you think of me,” Ignis said quietly, barely heard over the hum of the nearby crowd. “I understand you must be frustrated and annoyed that everything we’ve built has been lost to me for now, but I…”

Prompto leaned forward, ignoring the rush of adrenaline as he laced his fingers with Ignis’. “It’s okay, Iggy.”

Ignis sighed, opening his mouth to speak and then pausing. He looked so uncertain, so lost; something Prompto hadn’t seen since Insomnia’s fall.

“Trust me,” Prompto whispered. “I got you, Iggy. Always.”

“I don’t want to risk damaging our relationship,” Ignis muttered, looking ashamed. “I don’t want to be such a different person you... fall out of love with me.”

Prompto wanted to laugh at the absurdity, but caught himself in time before he could completely wreck the moment. Ignis was being very serious and he had to respect that. Oh, but only if he knew. Dammit! But what to say…?

_‘Don’t worry Iggy, I fell in love with you the second I realised you weren’t Noct’s stupidly hot boyfriend.’_

Nope. Pass.

_‘I love you even more like this!’_

Hell no, that could dredge up a lot of unwanted questions and insecurities. He meant what he’d just said; he’d like Iggy no matter what. Iggy had ruined all other men for him, honestly, and it was so unfair.

Ignis was expecting an answer; Prompto could feel it in the tenseness of his wrist. Unable to think of anything else, Prompto raised Ignis’ hand to place on his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“Don’t ever worry about that again,” Prompto said with more heat than he’d intended. “Not gonna happen.”

Ignis gently traced Prompto’s cheek with his thumb. “At the risk of sounding dangerously obsessive, I can’t lose you, Prompto. You are everything to me. This is something I know in the core of my being, so ingrained in who I am that I could never forget.”

Prompto gasped, tears threatening to spill. Was that true? Did Ignis feel so strongly about him that it pierced the fog of his injury? Surely not! But… What if…?

Too much emotion, too much thinking; his brain was overloaded in a very short span of time. Prompto stood up abruptly, leaning over Ignis and grabbing him in a close hug. It was awkward with the angle he was bent, but Ignis hugged him back, tight, warm, inviting, breathing a soft sigh of relief against Prompto’s ear.

“I feel the same,” Prompto whispered. “I know that sounds lame after you said everything so prettily like you always do, but I mean it.”

Ignis carefully rose to his feet and the embrace loosened, though he kept one arm firmly wrapped around Prompto’s waist. “Thank you,” he said simply, and Prompto was startled to realise Ignis’ eyes were extra shiny with wetness too.

“Don’t thank me,” Prompto blurted. “It’s a given, and I know, you don’t remember that it is. But now you know. Again. So, uh, w- wanna go see this overlook with me?”

“Do I ever.” Ignis squeezed his side. “And I didn’t quite get the answer I needed earlier. Public displays of affection, yes or no? So I may know for future reference.”

“Oh. Oh. Uhm.” Prompto knew he had to be as red as a tomato by now. How obvious he was, _ugh._ “I a- actually like the idea of PDA.” Oh, fantastic, his drive to be honest with Ignis had him saying all sorts of shit he'd secretly thought for years. 

“Excellent, because I thought I might internally combust if I couldn’t do this, right this instant.”

“Do wha-?” Prompto gasped as Ignis’ free hand came up to his cheek again, dragging him in close for a soft, damp slide of lips. Fuck, Ignis was a good kisser. So damn good. Just the right amount of pressure, not pushing, but enough of a tease to draw Prompto in, wanting more, more, more.

Wait a second-

“Hey!” Prompto pulled back, biting his lip, tasting Ignis there and suppressing a shudder. “That- I told you you’d already used up today’s!”

Ignis gave him a sly smile, purposefully dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, my darling, but you _were_ being particularly enticing. I suppose I’ll have to sacrifice our goodnight kiss tonight.”

Prompto grabbed the hand at his waist, eyes narrowed, mouth moving before he could think. “Over my dead body,” he muttered, and Ignis’ laughter echoed around the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now be mostly alternating between updating this fic, and my other Promnis one, Boundaries. I hope you look forward to the new chapters~


End file.
